markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Fischbach
About Markiplier Markiplier (Born Mark Edward Fischbach on June 28, 1989) is the younger brother of webcomic author & artist Thomas Jason Fischbach (known for the popular webcomic TwoKinds) and a well-known YouTuber with a rapidly growing loyal fanbase, referred to by different names, most notably as the "Markiplites" (in one livestream, he comments that he grew fond of the name "Markiplier's Heroes", but referred to the community as the "Markiplite community" in a Facbook post). As noted in his Farewell Livestream on February 22, 2014, he is currently 5'10". Mark is currently 25 years of age. Mark is known for his various playthroughs (Let's Plays) of games in the horror genre, such as Amnesia: The Dark Descent, but he mainly focuses on indie horror games, for the purposes of giving them more attention. He is also known for his trademark "Warfstache" composed of a pink mustache, his amazing hair style, his incredible muscles and body, and his deep voice. He is also known to have played games outside of horror, such as Minecraft (notably seen in his long-running series "Drunk Minecraft", in which he collaborates with his good friends Bob Muyskerm (muyskerm) and Wade Barnes (LordMinion777)) and has released several Sketch comedy videos, commonly collaborating with Cyndago. He currently has over 2,000,000 subscribers (as of April 6, 2014 between 10:16 PM - 11:59 AM) and his channel continues to grow as one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube. He formerly resided in Cincinnati before moving to Los Angeles on March 4, 2014. More about Markiplier and his past is shown in his "Draw My Life" video. Channels MarkiplierGAME Markiplier's main channel in which he uploads Let's Plays, different series, and updates. Original Main Channel Markiplier's original main channel, now known as "Please Subscribe to my NEW Channel!", was probably Markiplier's third channel with VLogs and a few games. Markiplier 2 Markiplier's second ever channel, now deleted. Markiplier 1 Markiplier's first channel, has long since been deleted. Markiplier Livestream Archives Markiplier's channel for archiving Livestreams. Livestreams Mark does a variety of livestreams on Twitch. Some involve playthroughs of fan-made work. Others are to meet up with fans in certain Multi-player games, and most notable ones are his charity and fundraiser livestreams where he plays games that are sometimes requested to raise money for many charities and fundraisers such as Childs Play, Cancer Research, Hospitals, etc. His livestreams can be found here He also does Fan Sessions, commonly on Omegle, where he talks to his fans for 1 minute at a time. Here is his first Omegle video and here is his second Omegle video . Co-op plays Markiplier has played collaboration horror games a few times. He first did a collaboration with another popular Youtuber , Yamimash . After this, he continued and played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and and other Indie Games with Yamimash , and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with 3 other youtubers therpgminx , CinnamonToastKen , and Yamimash . He also plays other Garry's Mods which are called Trouble in Terrorist Town, Prop Hunt, Murder and Gmod Tower as well as Minecraft with his friends Bob and Wade, CaptainSparklez, PewDiePie, SeaNanners, GassyMexican, EatMyDiction1, and other Famous Youtubers. While playing Mood Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on YouTube while some, such as ChaoticMonki (Cry), play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as PewDiePie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks (most prominently seen in his earlier playthroughs). He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward - often chair-related - violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy in-game, he often panics, giving his trademark, screams and fleeing towards the nearest available hiding place. Upon the departing or escaping from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derison towards the game's antagonist. However, on certain rage games such as Cat Mario or Give Up, and even unintentionally rage games such as Surgeon Simulator 2013 or during any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into fits of rage, usually due to the difficulty of the solution. He is often very fired up while playing such games and usually takes a while afterwards to calm down. Skills Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising creative or innovative features, especially physics. After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what the developers did and didn't do well, as well as giving them advice as to how to make the game better. "Most Caring Youtuber" From time to time, Mark is referred by some of his fans as exceptionally caring and a lovable person, a reason that has been one of the main reasons his channel is so rapidly growing. Special V-logs in which Mark talks directly with his fanbase are not rare, but on 10/10/2013, after finishing the fan-made game "Ripest of Fears" Mark openly admitted that he has lost some of this contact with his fanbase while doing his best to be a good entertainer and accused himself of giving too much importance to things that really didn't matter, putting his subscribers counting ahead of himself. One can see that Mark truly cares for his fans as, closing to the end of the video, he inadvertently showed signs of having cried during his speech and excused himself of making fun of some aspects of the game he was playing, as he admitted that some effort was put into it and that was what really mattered and thanked once more his loyal fans and promised to change back to the way he was, trying harder to reestablish some of this contact he lost by doing more special V-logs and answering more frequently to people. Games Played Mark's channel consists of a series of games that vary in genre and content. Horror games, such as the Slender series, SCP: Containment Breach and its number of custom mods, and Amnesia, its sequel and various custom stories, make up the majority of Mark's video count. Among the list of games he has played are a number of games that are considered highly difficult ("rage" games) and a number of independent, or "indie", games. Quotes *''"Hello!" - When noticing a new presence'' *"So what about that?" *"Bing bong! Bring it on!" During SCP Containment Breach *"Excuse me? SCUSE ME?!" - His way of showing extreme confusion or fear in some situations *"Squeeeeeeeeeaaak" - Whenever he is opening a door. *"To infini-nope and beyond." - Steve's Office *"Ho Ho Holly Hell!" - Santa Clause - Happy Wheels Highlights *"Jingle balls, jingle balls, harpoons up my ass!" - Happy Wheels Highlights #26 *"Hjababujajebaba!!" - The sound he makes while "shuffling" through the forest in Knock Knock, christened "The Mumble Dance" by many Markiplites. *"Can we do it? No we can't! ...Maybe. I don't know, I'm not very committed to this decision, but whatever." - Knock Knock *"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" (innuendo joke that Mark constanly pops up from nowhere in various games) "I want to dance like an epileptic squid on acid." - Death Dice Overdose "F you in the A and have a nice day!" (Near Some Outros) "SHUT UP NURSE! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!" - Surgeon Simulator "Holy balls!" -'Various Videos' "OH MY NARDS!" - Various Videos "Oh my God, I am tripping balls right now!" - XCVB (while dosed up with cold medicine) "Just need one more, open the door, get on the floor, everybody do the dinosaur!" -'Slender: The Nine Pages' "Balls to the wall!" -'SCP Containment Breach' "I'm back at the red dildo! AGAIN!" -'Slender' "Stork flies out of your vagina? Isn't that how it works? Just, "BWAKAAAAW!!!" and then all the sudden you had a baby! And a stork. Better feed that stork." -'Ildefonse Part 2' "What rhymes with axe? MORE axe!" -'Nightmare House' "Fwiffwow!" - Guaranteed Monster Evasion Technique "One thing that I liked about being a bartender: if you make people laugh, you get better tips but you will never have better tips than the girl besides you with giant boobs ... I can make people laugh but God damn I sure wish I had boobs... you can quote me on that" - Ominous "He is going to nible on your giblets" - Various Videos "Don't be nibblin on my giblets." - Various Videos "WHEEEERE'S THE BLAAACKSMIIIITH?!?" - Eleusis "Let me AXE you a question" -'Nightmare House' "I mean what's there to know? Comes out of the vagina like WHOOM BANG! Suddenly you got a baby!" -'Ildefonse Part 2' "Let me just hump this until it makes seeeeeense!" (as Santa Claus in Happy Wheels) "So its da poone run!" (Happy Wheels harpoon run) "POOF:3!" -'Toward The Light' "F*CK!" (after destruction of the crashy mcsplodey) "DAMMIT WADE, I'M IN A HUMAN-DINOSAUR ROMANTIC SITUATION!!!" (Jurassic Heart) "EVERYBODY DO THE DINOSAUR!" (needs source) "HAAA-BERSKY" (needs source) "I dunno if that's masky or not but i'm just gonna call him the lil` douchebag!" -'Slender: The Arrival' "No, thank you! I don't want any!" (towards some monsters) "Shut up, nurse! I'm a doctor, of course I know what is best!" (Surgeon Simulator 2013) "Ding Dong Damn it" (source needed) "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why...? So many times I aks this question... why?" (needs source) "Apparently the mechanics of this game is that you need to recharge your lantern, so... GUH-reat, that makes total sense." (Segatakai) "Nope, nope, nope" (continue as long as panic persists) "HEY SLENDY! YOU'RE AN A-HOLE! YOU'RE AN ASS!" (Slender: The Arrival) "Little piggy, no no! Little piggy, go home!" (Started with Outlast) "I'm just the greatest! And the smartest, the bravest, and the handsomest!" (at a victory of any kind) "Helloooo, baaaayby! How YOU doin'?" (at any attractive video game female, especially the angel statues in Amnesia: The Dark Descent and its custom stories) "Let's just nope off to Fuckthatville" (Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs) "To be or not to F*** OFF!" (Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs) "GET IN THE HOOOOOLE!" (several situations with Santa Clause in Happy Wheels) "Hello? Anyone else want to dance? ...I'm great at the tango! ...And the macarena!" (Dead Space 3) "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and welcome to Lets Play...." - Mark's intro quote "And as always: I will see YOU - in the next video! Bye bye!" - Mark's outro quote "Markiplier Out!" - Mark's old outro quote, replaced by "Bye Bye!" in newer outro quote. "WHERE THE F*CK IS JOHN KEITH?" (The Crooked Man) "Why are there nipple penises?" (Drunk Minecraft | GOKU'S NIPPLES) "You sun ov-a Bitch" (Vanish and other horror games) "Little bastard kiddies" (Santa's Rampage) "Squeee..." (opening various doors) "YOU GO TO HELL AND YOU DIE!" (during SCP-Containment Breach when pursued by an SCP) "It's so weird!" (almost in every video) "I knew they would stab me... I'll just have to stab them back... I'll stab them in the butt.. thats what I'll do..." -'Markiplier Animated - Betrayal'. "Thor! I told thee to calm thine tits! Thine tits are very rambunctious." (source needed) "EW YOU'RE SO WEIRD." -'To a monster in Outlast' "Do it. I am Cornholio." '- Turbo Dismount with BOB' Open the door get on the floor everyone do the dinosaur! Double Finger Defense! - Amnesia: When life no longer exists part 2 "NO THANK YOU." Dungeon Nightmares Trivia *His mother is a nurse. Ao Oni|Part 1| HIDE AND CRY AND DIE *He is half German (father), half Korean (mother) (Source: Draw My Life- Markiplier). *He worked as a bartender sometime during his life. *Mark has stated in a recent livestream that his middle name is Edward. *On October 30th 2013, he earned 1,000,000 subscribers, accomplishing a goal he set for March of the following year. *Mark has mentioned on his Facebook page that his birthday is the 28th of June. *He has mentioned that he is very afraid of mannequins, which is often demonstrated in his playthroughs. *He also stated that he is afraid of dolls, since they are very similar to mannequins. Mad Father|Part 1| THE MADNESS BEGINS *In high school, his nickname was Marklesparkles, because he had long hair and someone threw sparkles in it. STARGATE|Trouble In Terrorist Town #4 *As mentioned in the Farewell Charity Livestream, the first time Mark visited Korea was when he was 4-5 years old. He revisited on two other occasions, when he was 9 and then 16. The first time he visited, he remembered fields and crops; on his subsequent visits, he remembered a more urban setting. *Mark's mother had always confused him and his brother's name, calling his brother Mark and calling him Thomas. *Mark had experienced extreme difficulty in finishing the indie horror game Vanish due to suffering from extreme stress and fear. **As of July 7, 2014 (5 days after the official release of the game's Release Candidate, and nearly a full year following his initial playthrough), Mark has completed the game. * Markiplier is a Whovian (Doctor Who fanatic), as he stated a reference in his It Moves video: "Face of Boe in this bitch!". * In Mark's "MAN TIME!!" video, one part shows him smoking a cigar, drawing questions from fans - he confirmed on the video that the cigar was not legit. ** During the 12 Hour Charity Stream for Child's Play in late-2012, he confirmed that he does not smoke, but admitted to trying it on one occasion. References MARK IS AWESOME! Category:People